


Break Me Down Like No Other

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Right Where I Want You [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Begging, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom Alex Manes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gentle Hair-Pulling, Implied Bottom Michael, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Michael Guerin, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex’s fingers tighten on the edge of the table.“Do you need to take a walk?” he asks, as kindly as he can. He knows Michael gets restless sometimes, the need to do something to settle the chaos in his head too strong to ignore, but the sound of his eraser smacking the hard cover of his notebook is slowly driving Alex insane.“No, m’good,” Michael insists, though his fidgeting doesn’t slow. Alex is considering sending him on a coffee run just to get him tostopwhen, mercifully, the pencil flies right out of his fingers and rolls out of sight.“Oops,” Michael says and disappears under the table.Alex turns his eyes back to his laptop screen. He gets all of ten seconds of work done before he feels Michael nudge his way between his knees beneath the table.***Alternatively, the one where Alex has some work to do and, well, so does Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Right Where I Want You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522259
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	Break Me Down Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” 
> 
> This is like 90% self-indulgent smut and 10% ridiculous banter and I’m not even a little bit sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know exactly zero things about hacking and could not be bothered to learn more just to make the set up more believable so if anything I say is wrong, just go with it lmao. You're not here for the technobabble anyway.

_Tap…_

_Tap tap…_

_Tap tap tap…_

_Tap tap tap tap tap…_

Alex’s fingers tighten on the edge of the table.

“Do you need to take a walk?” he asks, as kindly as he can. He knows Michael gets restless sometimes, the need to _do_ something to settle the chaos in his head too strong to ignore, but the sound of his eraser smacking the hard cover of his notebook is slowly driving Alex insane.

“No, m’good,” Michael insists, though his fidgeting doesn’t slow. Alex is considering sending him on a coffee run just to get him to _stop_ when, mercifully, the pencil flies right out of his fingers and rolls out of sight.

“Oops,” Michael says and disappears under the table.

Alex turns his eyes back to his laptop screen. He gets all of ten seconds of work done before he feels Michael nudge his way between his knees beneath the table.

“Michael,” he says, his legs dropping open in spite of himself. Michael greedily takes every inch of ground gained and practically purrs when Alex reaches under the table to slide his fingers into his hair. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Think that’s kind of obvious,” Michael replies as he leans down to kiss the faint outline of Alex’s dick through his jeans, his lips parting over the rough fabric.

“I have work to do,” Alex protests, though he has to admit that the promise of Michael’s mouth on him is as tempting as ever.

“So do it,” comes Michael’s reply, muffled against the front of Alex’s jeans. “Don’t let me stop you.”

_Well, that’s one way to keep him busy_ , Alex thinks, liquid heat pooling in his belly at the mental image of Michael at his mercy, mouth stuffed full of his cock while he hacks into a classified government database. It’s that, and Michael’s teeth dragging against the zipper on his jeans, that makes the decision for him.

“Fine,” Alex relents, but the feel of Michael’s victorious smile against the denim makes him add, “Don’t even think about making me come though.”

Michael lets out a soft, plaintive noise. “How am I _not_ supposed to think about that?” he pouts.

It’s adorable, but Alex shrugs, keeping the charmed smile off his face with practiced ease. As much as he loves showering Michael with affection, they both know Michael needs a firm hand every now and then, and given Michael’s behavior tonight, Alex would bet good money that now is one of those times.

“Not my problem,” Alex says, and then, inspired, he adds, “And while you’re at it, you’re not allowed to suck on it either.”

Michael gapes at him. “What am I supposed to do, just sit here and keep your dick warm?” he asks incredulously, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth it’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head. “Oh. Huh.”

Alex recognizes that look. “Yeah?” he asks, raking his fingers through Michael’s curls. “You want that?”

Michael’s eyes go a little unfocused, a wave of arousal visibly washing over him.

“Michael,” Alex urges softly, his fingers tightening in Michael’s hair just enough to get his attention. Alex knows how to read Michael well enough now that he’s fairly certain what he’s thinking, but nothing beats verbal confirmation. “Answer me.” 

“Yeah,” he says, breathless, meeting Alex’s eyes with an alertness that wasn’t there a second ago. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, I want that.”

“You can have it,” assures Alex, relishing the way Michael’s lips part automatically at the words, his tongue peeking out to wet them. _God_ , Alex’s heart aches with how much he loves Michael, how lucky he feels to have someone made so perfectly for him. “So long as you follow the rules,” he reminds him. “Think you can handle that? Just kneeling here and keeping me warm for you til I finish my work and can fuck you properly?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Michael moans.

“Just ‘Alex’ is fine,” Alex smirks, unable to resist the opening.

“You’re such a bastard,” Michael complains without heat. The insult only makes Alex smile wider.

“You love it,” he replies.

“I do,” Michael admits with a put-upon sigh.

“Then prove it,” Alex challenges, spreading his thighs to give Michael plenty of room to work before turning his attention back to his laptop.

By the time Michael gets Alex’s jeans open and pulls his half-hard cock out of his boxer briefs, Alex has slipped passed the first firewall.

Beneath the table, Michael starts slow, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses from the head of Alex’s cock all the way down the shaft. It’s nice, that hot, wet press of Michael’s mouth against his skin, and when Michael reaches the base, Alex’s toes curl as he feels him dip down to lave his tongue over his balls.

Michael works him like that for a few minutes, teasing him with licks and kisses that bring Alex to full hardness. He waits until Alex is dripping before he seals his lips over the head of his cock, moaning as a pulse of precome hits his tongue.

Alex’s fingers hover over his keyboard, a shock of pleasure buzzing through him at the vibration. He knows Michael notices the pause by the way his lips go taught in a smirk over his length, and Alex only has the time to think, _fuck, should have banned that too_ before Michael moans again, intentionally this time, making Alex gasp.

“Michael,” he warns, but Michael doesn’t fight him on it. He ceases his humming, obediently holding Alex in his mouth and tracing idle patterns over his heated skin with his tongue.

Alex continues his work, sifting through irrelevant data to isolate important files that he can decrypt later. He’s able to maintain enough concentration to do that until, a few minutes later, Michael takes his cock as deep as it’ll go. Michael’s throat is tight and impossibly hot around him, but it’s the way he _sucks_ on the upstroke that really has Alex seeing stars.

It feels so good that, for one blissful moment, Alex forgets he’s not supposed to be letting Michael do that. When he remembers, he reaches below the table again to grasp at the back of Michael’s head.

“Hey,” Alex scolds. The fingers in Michael’s curls tighten in a warning that makes Michael’s breath come quick. “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

Michael pulls off with a lewd _pop_ and shoots him a bratty smile. “That supposed to make me want to stop?”

“It is if you have any intention of coming tonight,” Alex replies, unfazed.

Michael’s eyes widen, his smirk disappearing so quick Alex has to school his expression. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Alex arches an eyebrow at the challenge.

“ _Alex_ ,” Michael pouts. “C’mon, I just wanna make you feel good.” He runs his palms up the outsides of Alex’s thighs, fingers tugging gently on his belt loops as he looks up at Alex with those big puppy-dog eyes he’s always been a sucker for. “Since when is that a crime?”

Alex takes pity on him. “C’mere,” he says, and pushes his rolling chair away from the table to give Michael room to climb out.

Michael does as he’s told and sits straddling Alex’s lap, maneuvering himself so Alex’s erection rests against the curve of his ass. Pressed this close, he can feel how hard Michael is, and he’s sure if he brought his hand to the front of Michael’s jeans he’d find a wet spot right where the head of his cock is.

Alex leans forward to kiss him, arms winding tight around Michael’s hips. Michael’s hands come up to cradle Alex’s face, one drifting into his hair and scraping gently against his scalp in a way that sends a shiver down Alex’s spine.

Alex will never get tired of this—the warmth from Michael’s body, the needy press of Michael’s lips against his own, the way Michael gets so worked up from the right words and a few touches. It makes Alex want to lay him out and take his time, treasure every gasp, every moan, every desperate whimper he’s able to fuck right out of his mouth.

“Thought of something better for you to do,” Alex says when they part, his right hand sliding to rest possessively against Michael’s left hip.

“Oh yeah?” Michael asks, eyes dark with anticipation.

“Mhmm,” Alex hums, watching the way Michael’s throat works as he swallows. “You’re gonna head upstairs and get yourself ready for me.” Michael takes a sudden inhale, but he doesn’t say anything, so Alex continues, kissing along the column of Michael’s neck, “Want you to stretch yourself open with those long fingers of yours. How many do you think you’ll have worked inside you by the time I get there? Two? Three? _Four_?” Alex muses, ignoring the pulse of his own cock at the thought.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael whines, his voice breaking on that single syllable. “M’gonna come if you don’t stop talking to me like that.”

Alex brings his hand down against Michael’s ass, sharp enough to sting. Michael gasps and moans, grinding his cock harder against Alex’s stomach.

“You better not,” Alex says, soothing Michael’s flesh with a tender caress. “Haven’t given you permission yet.”

“Alex,” Michael whimpers, and Alex can feel Michael’s cock jump through the confines of his jeans. Alex pulls back to look at his face and recognizes the frantic desperation in the set of his eyes, his pupils completely blown.

“Oh, _Michael_ , look at you,” Alex says, voice dripping with sympathy as he cups Michael’s cheek. Michael’s eyes slip closed the touch, the rise and fall of his chest quickening with the cadence of his breaths. “So wrecked already and I’ve barely touched you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Michael begs, and then opens his eyes to meet Alex’s gaze imploringly. “I’ve been good for you, right?”

“Of course,” Alex assures him even though it’s not _entirely_ true, rubbing his thumb softly against Michael’s cheekbone. “You’re always good for me, Michael. Always.”

Michael relaxes at those words, something deep inside him satisfied.

Alex tugs him down for another kiss. He loses track of time until Michael starts to whimper again, sounding so sweet as he trembles with how hard he’s trying to maintain control of himself that Alex can’t help but give him what he wants.

“It’s okay, Michael, you can come,” Alex says against his lips, and Michael lets out a sob of relief, his hips working harder against Alex immediately. Alex ignores the friction of Michael’s ass on his own cock, focused entirely on Michael’s pleasure. “That’s it, baby, take what you need.”

After a minute, Alex releases Michael’s hip and presses the middle and index fingers of his right hand against Michael’s lips. Michael’s mouth opens without a moment’s hesitation, getting Alex’s fingers nice and wet before he takes them out of his mouth and slips his hand down the back of Michael’s worn jeans. He seeks out Michael’s hole, rubbing it in firms circles with the tips of his fingers. Michael cries out at the sensation, his hips stuttering like he isn’t sure whether to press back onto Alex's fingers or grind his cock against his stomach. He doesn’t have to choose though, as Alex works his middle finger inside him up to the first knuckle and tugs on his rim.

“ _Oh_ _fuck_ ,” Michael gasps right in Alex’s ear as he comes apart, trembling with the force of his release.

Alex strokes his back with his free hand and peppers the side of his neck with soft kisses, content to delay his own pleasure while Michael comes down from his.

It’s another long moment before Michael’s breathing returns to normal, but once it does he groans, “Shit, fucking _fuck_.”

“You okay there?” Alex asks, only mildly concerned.

Michael pulls back to look at him with what Alex can only assume is meant to be an accusatory glare, but with that just-fucked glow he’s got he doesn’t quite manage it.

“You made me cream my pants like a goddamn teenager,” he complains. “Gonna have to take a shower now.”

“Not yet,” Alex says.

“Why not?”

“Because once you can walk again you’re gonna march that cute little ass upstairs and get it ready for me. I’ll be up when I’m done working.”

Michael gulps, eyes hungry all over again even though he’s just come. “You gonna keep me waiting long?”

“Why?” Alex teases, eyebrow raised as a smug smile takes over his face. “You need me again already?”

“Maybe,” Michael says, eyes lingering over Alex’s mouth.

Alex leans in to kiss him quick and dirty, his teeth catching Michael’s bottom lip for a second as he pulls away.

“Well, get to it, cowboy. I want to take you for a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
